


of mending broken hearts full of doubts

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Minor Nia Nal, Nia Nal & Lena Luthor Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: Kara and Lena tries to build their relationship once again.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	of mending broken hearts full of doubts

"I can hear you thinking, Kara." Since Lena knew about Kara's other identity, she never calls her Supergirl anymore when they are not out in the public. She is standing by her station, and she inputs computations on the computer. 

Kara stays behind at Lena's laboratory, since the DEO building was destroyed, even if there is no need for her. She had been round the clock following her leads anyways. All her free time from work is now spent at the laboratory. 

Lena keeps herself busy, knowing she can't go back to Luthor Corporation without any suspicion, and types away on her tablet, noticing Kara's presence more often at her laboratory. 

Kara is seen pacing around the kitchen-slash-pantry area of the laboratory. Lena initiates the conversation, "Kara. Kara… what's going on?" with a low voice, and a hand over Kara's, stopping Kara in place. 

"Did my pacing bother you? Am I bothering you? Kara asks with the most sincere voice. She worries that her staying there is too much for Lena. They are still slowly but surely fixing their relationship. 

"Not at all. You want to tell me something, isn't it?" Lena knows Kara that well. 

"I want to apologize." Her hands fidget at her sides. 

"What...what for?" Lena meets Kara's gaze with kneaded eyebrows; crossing her arms -- her tell when she is nervous, among anything else. Her tablet rests well on the counter. 

"For yelling," Kara continues, "at you." The nervousness of her voice fills the air of the laboratory. 

"That was a week ago. You were distressed." Lena places a hand on Kara's forearm, then ends up cupping her elbow; a thumb trying to sooth Kara. "It was understandable, Kara."

"I should have not yelled at you. You were trying to help me. You are trying everything to make amends, to fix this." Their friendship. Their relationship. "You keep telling me you deserved it, to be shouted at. You didn't deserve it, Lena. I lost my temper back then." 

"Well, I am used to being screamed at when I make mistakes. So...it is okay."

"Oh Lena." Kara moves closer to Lena. "It is not okay," enveloping Lena in a hug; the tightest one she could possibly give to a human. 

This is the first time they are hugging after the fight. Lena misses to be this close, this intimate with her best friend. 

Kara hears sniffles from Lena. "Hey…" Kara slowly steps away from the younger woman, and tilts Lena by the chin. "Hey.." She wipes the tears that continue to dampen Lena's cheeks. Lena avoids Kara's intense gaze, looking down. Kara takes the opportunity to place a kiss on Lena's forehead, then gently places her hands at the back of Lena's neck, pulling her in a hug again. 

"I miss you, Kara." As her chin finds a comfortable spot at Kara's welcoming shoulder. 

"I miss you too, Lena. I really do." 

Lena hugs Kara even tighter; she lets the tears fall.

//

Lena usually stops working at improving Kara's suit by around one in the morning, and she also started on the improvement of Nia's and Alex's suits lately. Now that they are rebuilding their closeness, she insists on finishing her deadlines there too, with Lena. Just to be around her friend again. With that, Lena orders two extra orders of her potstickers just to slide the bags across the counter to Kara. She even teases Kara by putting a few pieces of her kale chips in the bag. The chips were left untouched. Kara slides the bag back to Lena. 

Lena is too focused on what she is doing when she catches Kara's sleeping figure above the L-shaped leather couch. The reporter is floating above it, with her coat being used as a blanket. 

Another first in their friendship. She is finally getting to know a different side of her best friend. Kara freaking floats when she sleeps. This new bit of information brings a contented smile on Lena's face. 

"Ready to go home?” brings Lena out of her amazement. Kara is still floating; her eyes trying to adjust with the lights. 

"Did I wake you?” With a hint of apology on Lena's voice. 

"No. I just sensed your heartbeat getting closer towards me."   
Kara stretches as she lowers herself to the couch. "Super Hearing. How I sleep-float amazes you. When you discover something that amazes you, your heartbeat rises. I sensed that earlier. I can still sense it now actually." Kara finds herself blushing, smiling at Lena, because now, her heartbeat matches Lena's. That means one thing they both are not ready to talk about it just yet. But with how Lena stares back at her, Lena knows Kara sensed the changes of her heartbeat. The thought of Kara knowing these little details about her made Lena's heart flutter with joy. 

// 

Kara decides again to get Lena all her favorite food. As she expected, she sees Lena's coat hanging at the rack. She looks around and she is nowhere to be found. 

They are not alone today at the laboratory. Kelly, Nia, and Alex are here. They are in the kitchen-slash-pantry area. Alex is checking if Lena has a liquor cabinet hidden around the place. Nia is looking for something to eat in the refrigerator, while Kelly is preparing the dinner she prepared for Alex. 

Nia is the first one to notice Kara's arrival. "How is the lead you are following? Any luck?" Her eye catches the bags and boxes of goodies Kara is carrying. They smell good, especially the coffee. 

"Still working on it." Kara searches for Lena again, as she places the food on the table.

"Nia. Hands off!" Kelly smiles at the young hero. The bags and boxes have "Lena" with a small heart at the end on it. 

"Lena won't mind sharing." Nia reasons out. "Lena and I are," she crosses her two fingers, indicating their closeness. "Right, Kelly?" 

Kelly raises her hands signalling to let her stay out of this, and goes towards Alex. 

"Pfft. Sure, Nia." Kara teases Nia. She waves at Kelly and Alex. 

"Speaking of" Nia smiles at Lena. 

Lena greets her with a hug, "Hello, sweetheart." 

"See, told yah!" Nia places her arm over Lena's shoulder, towering over Lena; smirking at Kara. "We are this close," crossing her fingers once more. 

That is when Lena notices the bags and boxes. "Kara!" Smiling at the blonde reporter. "You didn't. You didn't have to." She opens the box, and immediately grabs a small bite of the eclaires. "And you kept the coffee warm. Just the way I like it." 

"I just thought you might miss eating them." 

"Wait a second…" Nia notices the foreign words on the bags. "We don't have these cafes and bakeries here. Oh don't tell me…" 

"Yup. Visited three different countries for those...so keep your hands off them. They are for Lena." She points a finger to the name written on them. 

"Perks of being able to fly and having superspeed." Lena smiles at Kara. 

"Next time, I can fly you there, if you want to."

Nia feels like third-wheeling right now. Before leaving the two alone, she tries to get a scone, but Kara gives her a stare, and Lena just hands it over to her. Nia sticks her tongue out at Kara, and mouths, "see."

"Again, you didn't have to. But thank you."

"You buy me potstickers. They are my favorite. So I buy you your favorite." 

"I got them delivered from Chow's, downtown. You went to three different countries, Kara."

"Anything for you."

"Thank you, Kara." Lena kisses Kara's cheeks, grabs a scone, another ecclaire, and the cappuccino, walking towards her station at the laboratory, eyeing her tablet that just lit up.

"You okay there, Kara?” Lena literally took Kara's breath away. Kara snaps out of it. Alex playfully elbows the hero, and she opens the food container Kelly brought with them for dinner. 

"I won't share with you my dumplings since you apparently have your weekly supply being given to you by Lena." 

"Kara caught the love bug." Kelly sits beside Alex. 

"Pfft. Just catching up with the lost time. That's all." Kara reasons out.

"Tell that to the smile you are sporting right now" Kelly points out that earns a loud enough laugh from her girlfriend to which Lena interrupts them, "I have my liquor cabinet in the other room." 

"Hah! Lena, did I already tell you how magnificent you are today?” Alex hugs Lena first, before going to see the liquor cabinet Lena was talking about. 

"No need to flutter me, Alex. I already have Kara and Nia for that." She and Alex walk towards the room for the liquor cabinet. She hands over a bottle of whisky to Alex. "Be a dear, and pour me glass, will you?" As Lena reaches her station/area again. 

"Oh! This is the best kind of whisky." She checks the bottle. 

"Of course. This is me you are talking to." 

As Alex gets them glasses, she passes by Kara, "Marry her, or I will." 

"I heard that, Alex." Kelly knows Alex is just joking.

"I will only marry her for the good kind of booze, Babe." 

"I know!" Kelly shares a laugh with Lena who is looking at them. "So make your move, Kara." Kelly insists.

"Oh I want the best for Lena. Kara won't cut it." Nia is eating the last bite of her scone.

"Spit that out, Nia." 

"Make me." And she eyes Lena, receiving a nod and a smile, allowing her to get more scones from the box. 

"I only have eyes for another Danvers." Lena reaches for the glass Alex is handing over to her. 

"You mean, Eliza?” Nia comments. 

"No more food for you, Nia." Kara tries to grab the scone from Nia, and Nia avoids Kara, hiding behind Lena, "Lena! Help!"

//

Lena eventually places a table and swivel chair at a corner of the laboratory for Kara to work at since she mostly hangs out there anyways. 

Lena is adding another room for the possibility of technical support that she, Kelly, and, hopefully, Brainy, will be providing for the heroes. 

She adds a bigger lounge area from a one L-shaped leather couch and a coffee table to now, an additional couch and two beanbags and a 4K TV and surround sounds. 

Kara finally catches up with the series she loves as she waits for Lena to finish working. 

"You know you don't need to wait for me." Lena checks the clock on the wall. It is just 8 in the evening. 

"I finished my article a day early. Did my night rounds. I have hours to spend anyways plus I love keeping you company."

"Just say you are bored." There is not that much crime that the others could not handle. Kara has not been that busy lately with her superhero work. 

"I feel guilty somehow for not doing all the hero work." Kara admits. "And grateful there is not that much crime to stop lately, besides Lex still being around, and Leviathan, they were not currently wreaking havoc, and having other hero friends. I have been on these rare occasions of not being that busy a few times, and everytime I am losing my mind out of boredom."

Lena thinks of something for Kara to do as Kara insists to wait on Lena. She starts to fix her station, "How about joining me for a drink in that alien bar you guys keep talking about?” Spending more time Lena makes Kara rise up excitedly from her seat. A sign that it was indeed a great idea. 

Kara is already there beside Lena helping the woman with her coat, and extended an elbow for Lena, to escort her to the exit. 

"Fly me there. It will be quicker." 

”You badly needed a drink, huh?” They are at an empty alley beside the laboratory. Kara is about to bridal carry Lena.

"Alex drank all of my whiskey and scotch." Lena firmly holds on Kara's shoulders. 

//

"Kara! How are you? Long time no see." Julio, the bartender, greets them. 

"Been busy lately." Kara shares a look with Julio when he notices Kara is with someone. 

"Where are the others?” Julio asks with a hint of teasing in his voice. 

"I am with someone actually." 

"Ah. A date." 

"A friendly date." Kara elaborates.

"I may call it a casual date. We shall see how the evening will end." Lena smirks at Kara and then smiles at Julio, extending a hand to him. "Lena, and you are?"

"Julio, at your service, Ma'am. What do you think of the place so far?” 

"Cozy. I like the place. Kara and Alex have mentioned this place to me on numerous occasions. So here we are."

Kara eyes a free table, and places a hand on the small of Lena's back. 

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, Julio." 

"Likewise." 

Kara sends him a nod and leads Lena to their table. 

Kara orders food for them, and asks Lena what her choice of poison is tonight. "Be right back." 

They are in their third basket of fries. Well, Kara is. While Lena is busy watching Kara eat, and occasionally eats some fries and drinks her whisky. 

Lena finds out another information about her best friend, that regular alcohol does not have any effect on the Kryptonian, unless during times their powers run out. Lena teases Kara that all the wine they drank together is like Kara drinking grape juice. "I see why you opt on drinking beer instead." Lena points to the bottles of beer Kara ordered tonight. 

"It tastes better than wine." Kara claims. 

"How dare you?" Lena pretends to be scandalized with the statement while Kara continues to drink her beer.

Julio walks towards their table, holding a bottle of a dark blue drink and a shot glass for Kara. It is a blue liquid courage that their alien patrons here love to drink. "Cases have just been delivered this morning. And speaking of which. Since you two are on a friendly date, your words not mine, Kara, it is on the house. Have fun, ladies."

"No need for that. I will pay for two bottles of that." (to keep a bottle for her liquor cabinet.)

Julio promises to return to their table for the second bottle later tonight. 

"I want to finally see you get drunk, Kara. You already see me get drunk on numerous occasions. It is just fair, isn't it?” Lena tries to convince Kara. 

"Fine. But this is a highly potent drink for aliens, you can't drink it. Or even have a taste."

"That is not fair. Ugh, fine. I just stick to wine, whisky and scotch on the rocks." To which afterwards, she goes to the bar, and orders a bottle of whisky. She had been told to have fun tonight. 

The bottle is already half, when Kara suggests for them to play a game. 

"Is this a drinking game?" 

Kara laughs more than her usual. She is drunk. "No. It is just a game I just invented for one night only." 

"This is not a musical or show on Broadway, Kara." 

"Shhh" She places her index finger above Lena's lips, across the table. "Just hear me out. All ears on me."

"Sure, my dear. I am all ears." 

"This is ' _I like_ ' game." Kara slightly slurs at the name of the game.

"A light game?” 

"No. ' _I like_ ' game...uhm..you will say the things that you like," Kara's brain is lagging, "it could be about yourself or the person you are with, _moi_. It could be anything that you like, then you drink, then it is the next person's turn."

Lena concludes, "This is a getting to know you game." 

"Yes!" Kara excitedly shouted. "Sorry." She straightens up, "I feel that from our time apart, we might have changed."

"Let's do it. I really enjoy the fact that you are getting drunker by the minute."

"You mean to say you like the fact that I am getting drunker by the minute. Drink up, Luthor." 

Lena does what she has been told. "Your turn, Danvers." 

"I like when you have that wavy hairstyle." Kara reaches for the bottle to fill up her shot glass. "You look like Lesbian Jesus." Kara drinks up, smiling at Lena as Lena spills her own drink on herself. 

"Hey! You drink after you say what you like." She corrects Lena. Lena coughs a bit. "Then I just tell you what I like. Uhm..I like…" she thinks, puffing up her cheeks, "your glasses even if it fooled me." 

"Sorry about lying to you." 

"Kara. Kara. It is water under the bridge. Okay?" She reaches for Kara's hand. 

Kara smiles back at Lena. "I like that we are friends again." 

"Me too." They bump glasses then they take a swig of their respective drinks. 

"I like your friend, Nia. She is a sweet girl." Lena finishes the rest of her drink. 

"She is fond of you. She adores you." Kara refills both of their glasses. "I like that you are part of the team. I can finally teach you that handshake we have as I promised." Kara hissed as the alcohol had really affected her. Lena laughs at the sight. 

"I like that we both remember everything, even the bad times. It made us stronger." She decides to only take small sips from now on, because she is starting to feel drunk. 

"Even stronger, now that we are on the same side." Kara transfers to Lena's side of the booth. "I like that your second name is Kieran." Kara now drinks only half of the contents of the shot glass. The bottle is almost empty. 

"I like that you introduced yourself at the Fortress as Kara Zor-el." Lena whispers the end part of her statement, since it is secret or that she is in fact drunk. 

"Really?” 

"Really." 

They both move closer to one another. "You are like a heat warmer. It's cozier now. I like that." 

"Hey! It is my turn, Lena." Kara notices.

"I don't care." 

Oh how they miss their banter. 

"I like your new style as well…" Kara tries to find the right term, "Am I this drunk? Uhm…, snapping her fingers, "three-piece suits. Why not add I necktie?" 

Lena takes note of that suggestion. "I like your old style. The long sleeves polo or blazer, loafers with chinos style you got going before." Lena did the chef's kiss gesture. "I like your style now, the dresses and pantsuits, but the old one, again, you look really great."

"Noted with thanks." Kara tried to make a joke. That was a usual reply to an email.

"I figure it won't match with your bangs." Lena rests her head at Kara's shoulder, as Kara, out of instinct, kisses Lena's hair.

"I didn't expect to like you this much," Lena slowly opens up at Kara again. She feels she is crossing a line.

"I didn't expect that to happen either. But I love that it did."

"I like you, Kara Zor-el Danvers" Lena whispers. 

"I like you, Lena Kieran Luthor." 

As best friends will say to each other. Both getting drunk with each other's warmth. 

//


End file.
